Safe and Sound
by Adorablethor
Summary: Ember was only ten when her village was attacked by the fire nation; her family was killed and her five year old sister Yara was taken. That was five years ago and now Ember has made it her goal to find her little sister. But was then sent to live with her aunt in the Southern Water Tribe. This is where her journey begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys if you're reading this then you happened to click on my story 'Safe and Sound' I want to thank you for that and hope you give my story a chance. I promise it will be good. I've been trying to write this story for a long time now because I have an amazing idea in my head and hope you can give me a chance to write and I hope you love it. If you do love it please heart 3 or comment or you can even do both. Maybe even follow me. So I hope you like this story it will follow the timeline of The Avatar the Last Airbender series but it will have my character in it. I take a lot of time working on my characters so they don't turn into a Mary-sue so I'll leave you with another summary under this. **

Summary: _Ember was only ten when her village was attacked; her family was killed and her five year old sister Yara was taken. That was five years ago and now Ember has made it her goal to find her little sister. On her journey she bumps into the gang and decides to tag along. _

**Okay so I hope you like this story and if you find any grammar or spelling errors please tell me so I can fix them as soon as possible? So I hope you enjoy my story. **

**PRODOLOGUE **

_I remember tears streaming down your face__  
__When I said, I'll never let you go__  
__When all those shadows almost killed your light__  
__I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone__  
__But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

"Ember?" I look over at my five year old sister a smile like no other spread over her lips. We're by the pond in our backyard and Yara was having the time of her life. We live in a small town right on the outskirts of the fire nation. "Look what I can do?" I look over at Yara who had her feet in the pond a giggle escaping her throat when a fish rubs against her toes. A couple of seconds later a little bubble of water appeared out from the water and made its way over to Yara's waving hands.

I've never seen somebody water bend before but I've heard a lot of stories of water benders from people around town. My mom's a water bender but she keeps it a secret. I once asked her why and she responded with, "_It's not safe to water bend here," _I didn't know what she meant at the time but I do know that fire benders can be pretty mean. My dad wasn't like the other fire benders though, he was nice and carrying yet he still worked for the army.

So seeing my sister water bend was a surprise for me. I look around hoping nobody was watching; my mom's words echoing in my head; "_It's not safe to water bend here," _a couple of seconds later though the bubble pops; the water sprinkles over Yara's face making her giggle. I look to see my mom walk out of the house her brown hair pulled up in a braid just like mine except I have jet black, curly hair like my dad's.

"Mommy, I made water move," was what my sister Yara said.

Immediately my mom's facial expressions turned from a calm and content one to a worried one. I could see it in her blue eyes something was wrong but I never got the chance to ask. She walks over to Yara and picks her up ushering me to follow them. I stood up and stared with my curious golden eyes at the pond before running after my mom and little sister inside.

Everything changed after that, our mom was more secretive around the other villagers and she wouldn't let Yara out of her site or out of the house. At the time I didn't know that was because they were protecting her. But in the meantime our father started teaching me more and more fire bending moves. Like my father I was a fire bender, was I any good? No, for some reason a part of me was still scared of the fire and because of that my bending wasn't great it was weak.

You can say my life officially changed one midday.

You know how some people say 'silence before the storm?' well, that's exactly how it started. I was outside on the front steps sitting staring off in the distance as the villagers walked on carrying on with their normal everyday life. My hands rest in my lap as I hear my mom inside with Yara. I didn't feel the wind on my skin; I couldn't hear the birds chirping in the sky, it was quite.

But I did smell smoke.

First came the screaming, the loud screams filled my head. I didn't have time to process what was happening as my mom yanked on my arm and pulled me inside. My heart was beating faster when Yara took my hand into her hand; my mom lend down to our level and her eyes made contact with mine, "I want you to protect your little sister, go into your room and hid under the bed and whatever you hear do not come out," my mom was talking quickly but I managed to catch every word she said. I felt my sister hug my arm tears falling onto my skin. "_Protect your sister," _was the three words I hung onto from that moment on.

After that she ushered us into our room and locked the door; not knowing that was the last time I would ever see my mom with life in her eyes I pushed my sister on the bed. Before getting under I looked out the back window seeing the pond and the trees swaying with the wind. I hear Yara cry and I scrambled underneath the bed and held her in my arms.

I was only five years older than Yara but being the older sister I felt the need to protect her and keep her safe whatever the cost. Being ten I knew what was going on, I sometimes overhear my father talk about the attacks on innocent villages and how wrong it was. "Ember I'm scared," I look over at Yara who was shaking violently; I hugged her tighter and brought her closer to me.

"I'll never let anything happen to you," I whisper so only Yara could hear me my grip on her loosening up.

"Don't let me go," She whispers her eyes shut tightly, my grip on her tightens.

"I'll never let you go," I whisper tears building up in my own eyes.

A loud bang on the other side of the door startles me as I look at it. I couldn't see the entire door but only the bottom half, I saw shadows on the other side, I heard screams, loud bangs and I swore I could even feel my skin heat up. I covered Yara's ears out of instinct and stared at the door my body shaking. I once again smelt smoke but this time I also saw it coming through the cracks of the door. "Ember," Yara says once again pulling closer into me.

I could see the colors of the sunset reflect on the walls and knew that the sun was setting. I slowly start to crawl out from underneath the bed when the noise around me was once again silence. I feel Yara grab onto my arm. I look back behind me to see her frightful expression. "Don't leave me," Yara asks her voice shaking. I look towards the door to see more smoke pilling into the room. I grab Yara's hand and gently pulled on it. She stayed in her spot for a second before slowly crawling out after me.

The sunlight hits my face from the window causing me too squint my eyes because of how bright it was. I could still feel Yara's hand in mine as I walk over to the open window. Grateful for the window for being so low to the ground I pick Yara up and help her climb through the window. After, I also climb through the window but I slip and fall a cut from the wood now on my arm; Yara quickly takes my arm as I look back at the house and then above.

Smoke was in the sky, smoke was everywhere. I saw flickers of flame popping in the sky and reflect in my eyes. I quickly take Yara and run into the forest. I don't know how long we've been running but it seemed like the smell of smoke would never leave my nose and the sound of people screaming was forever imbedded in my head.

The sun was gone and light was no more. I could tell Yara was tired by the weight of my arm becoming heavier. I look behind me to see Yara dragging her feet her brown hair no long in her pony tail but falling free over her shoulders, I see a smudge of dirt on her left cheek. I turn around and bend down a little putting my hands on Yara's shoulders. I lick my finger and wipe the dirt off of Yara's cheek.

A warm pain ripped through my back as my eyes squeezed tight in pain. I felt Yara's hand make contact with my cheek before it was pulled away. A scream interrupts my thoughts as I open my eyes to see a man with a fire nation's uniform on holding my screaming sister over his shoulders. A smirk on his face as his cold brown eyes stared at me. A scar running down his left cheek was the last thing I saw before my face made contact with the dirt.

_Just close your eyes__  
__the sun is going down__  
__you'll be alright__  
__No one can hurt you now__  
__come morning light__  
__you and I'll be safe and sound_

It felt like my skin was on fire and my entire body was numb; all I could do was lie there staring at the dirt in my eye site. "Ember," the familiar voice of my father brought hope back in my eyes. "Come on darling, let's get you out of here," I felt him pick me up carefully, I could feel my father stare at my back and I could also tell he was trying his best not to touch my back. My head rested on his shoulder as my legs tried to wrap around him, my hands wrapped around his neck. "You're going to be okay darling," I could feel my eyes slowly start to close.

"What about Yara," I ask; my father answered the question with silence causing tears to gather up in my eyes. "_Protect your sister," _my mother's voice echoes in my head along with the screams of the village. I shut my eyes trying to get the voices to go away, the screams of help, the smell of fire, the site of fire made a not tie up in my stomach.

I didn't know where father was taking me but all I wanted to do was find Yara, she wasn't dead, and she couldn't be dead. It was asleep but at the same time I was awake. "Mara," I hears her dad say, Mara was my mom's older sister. "Are you still moving to the southern water tribe?" I didn't know what was going on as I was placed on the table.

"What happened Tai?" Mara asked.

"They attacked my village, I thought I would get there in time" I hear my dad pause, "I didn't" I feel something cold on my back and the pain and heat on my skin slowly started to fade away. "Is there a way you can get rid of the scar?"

"I'm afraid not Tai," Mara answers.

After a long pause I hears my dad sigh, "I need you to take Ember with you, to the southern water tribe, they will come for me, I can't have them take Ember away," Another long pause filled the air, "Please Mara, I know you never liked me, but do this for Rosa," after a couple of seconds I hear Mara sigh.

"I will,"

My eyes slowly started to shut and sleep overcame me.

_Don't you dare look out your window darling__  
__Everything's on fire__  
__The war outside our door keeps raging on__  
__Hold onto this lullaby__  
__Even when the music's gone_

You could say that was the day my life changed. After I woke up I was dressed in water tribe clothes on a boat to the southern water tribe. Mara, my aunt was in charge of me from now on. I didn't know where my dad went but that day pledged my thoughts every moment of my life.

The southern water tribe wasn't that bad my aunt Mara says this was where my mom grew up before meeting my father. I learned a couple of years ago it was also raided by the fire nation and many died. I have a scar on my back also reminding me of the day my entire family was taken away from me, it still hurts sometimes but most of the times it's there to remind me.

That all happened four years ago,

I would say this is my story,

But it's not

It's a lot of people's stories all combined into one.

And this is where it starts.

_Water, earth, Fire, Air…_

_Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony_

_Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked. _

_Only the Avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him the most_

_He vanished_


	2. The Boy in the Iceberg

**The Boy in the Iceberg **

_Water, Earth, Fire, Air…My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire nation, and Air nomads. But everything changed when the Fire nation attacked._

_Only the Avatar master of all four elements; only he could stop the ruthless fire benders. But when the world needed him the most, he vanished. _

_A hundred years have passes and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother behind to look after our tribe. _

_Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return and save the world. _

I watched my Aunt Mara eat her breakfast my legs folded underneath me. She looks up at me with a blank face then back at her breakfast. Sokka told me yesterday him and Katara were going fishing today if I wanted to come I asked Mara yesterday and she said she would think about it.

Ever since I was little she was always protective over me and I could understand why. Having a fire bender in the southern water tribe a couple of years after it were attacked? That wasn't the best idea but my father asked her if she could take me and she didn't have the heart to say no. It wasn't like I would fire bend in front of anyone, I'm afraid to fire bend.

Mara looks up at me again and sighs, "Go," she ushers towards the door. A smile appears on my face and I jump up hugging her. I then quickly make my way to where Sokka told me to meet them. Hoping I wasn't too late I quickly run almost running into a couple of people on my way. When I get there I see Katara and Sokka in the boat staring to go. I run and jump onto it before it could get too far.

"Ember!" Sokka yells holding a hand over his heart, "You scared me" I stick my tongue out at him and he nods his head, "Very mature," I sit next to Katara.

"I'm glad you can make it," Katara says. A couple weeks after I arrived with my Aunt; Katara and I became friends. Then I became friends with her brother Sokka. How I became friends with him I still couldn't figure out how that happened.

"I'm glad I can make it too, I swear Mara was going to say no," I say shaking my head with a smirk, "then she said yes,"

"Were you staring at her while she was eating again?" Sokka asks causing me to glare at him.

"No," I lie folding my arms over my chest; Sokka looks at me for a couple of minutes and I knew he knew I was lying. I wasn't the best when it came to lying my entire face would turn red. I touch my face then realized how stupid that was since I couldn't feel it to see if it turned red I had to look at it.

About fifteen minutes later Sokka declared he found a good fishing spot. We've been here for about an hour and he hasn't caught one fish yet. "It's not getting away from me this time." Sokka says sticking his spear over the water. I look over the boat to where Sokka was looking to see a fish swimming by. "Watch and learn Katara and Ember. This is how you catch a fish," I look over at Katara to see she was also leaning over the boat. I watch has she hesitantly removes her left glove. Katara takes a deep breath and with a look of trepidation she begins to do motions with her hand. Suddenly, a globe of water containing the fish bursts out of the water.

I watch in amazement; I was always fond of water bending and having a friend that water bends made me jump in joy. Water is beautiful and graceful unlike fire. Katara gets a look of excitement on her face. "Sokka, look!" she says keeping her eyes on the ball of water. I look over at Sokka glad that I sat between both of them. Katara was on one side of the boat and Sokka was on the other side, I on the other hand was in the middle.

"Shhhh," Sokka whispers, "Katara you're gonna scare it away. Mmmm…I can already smell it cookin!" Sokka says in delight. I look back over at Katara who looked like she was having difficulties controlling the water.

"But Sokka, I caught one!" Katara was on the verge of yelling. She struggles with the blob of water and it floats closer to Sokka, my eyes widen.

"Sokka?" I try to warn him.

"Not you to Ember," Sokka whispers shutting me up, I folded my arms and waited.

Sokka smiles and raises his spear ready to strike the fish. He cocks his arm back and bursts the bubble of water the water falls on him and the fish falls back into the sea. My eyes widen and I start laughing knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

"Hey!" Katara yells.

"Ugh," Sokka groans, "Why is it that every time you play with magic water I get soaked?" Sokka asks turning around to face Katara. Right now I wasn't exactly happy that I was sitting between the two knowing they'll start fighting any second.

"It's not magic. Its waterbending, and it's" Sokka cuts Katara off.

"Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah, blah, blah; look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself," Sokka explains then looks at me. Oh Sokka you better not drag me…" Right Ember?" into this,

"I'm not saying anything," I say putting my hands up in defense.

"You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water!" Katara yells at Sokka. I look over to se Sokka was doing the exact same thing Katara just said. He's eyes widen and he turns around then points at me.

"Ember does that too," Sokka yells back at Katara, I do make muscles at myself whenever I see myself it's a curse or I've just been hanging around Sokka too much. Katara then points at me.

"At least she has muscles,"

Before I could say anything to stop them from arguing anymore the boat hits something. I grab onto the edge of the boat and look to see we've drifted into an iceberg area but those are all around us. We all scream. "Watch out, go left, go left!" Katara yells at Sokka.

But before we could get out of this mess three icebergs collide at once which breaks the boat. Fortunately we all land on a small iceberg. If it wasn't for Sokka grabbing my hand I would have landed in the water. A couple of minutes later everything seemed to have calmed down. Katara and Sokka stand up.

"You can that left?" Katara asks.

"You don't like my steering. Well, maybe you should have waterbended us out of that iceberg," Sokka defends himself. I cross my legs and watch the two bicker from my spot on the ground. Katara's eyes widen.

"So it's my fault?" Katara asks in shock.

"I knew I should have left you home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up." Sokka says my eyes widen.

"Hey, I'm a girl and I take offense to that," I finally speak up.

"You're more of a boy," Sokka says and I was about to say something if it wasn't for Katara.

"You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained," Katara begins but as she gets angrier the iceberg we're standing on begins to heave. I look down at the ice to see a small crack start to form my eyes widen and I quickly stand up. "Ugh, I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since mom died I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!" I slowly walk over to Sokka poke him in the shoulder and point at the ice he looks down at his eyes widen, he looks back up at Katara.

"Uh, Katara?"

"I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, not pleasant!" Katara yells.

"Katara settle down!" Sokka this time yells.

"No, that's it. I'm done helping you. From now on, you're on your own!" Katara screams, the iceberg then splits open entirely. I fall back onto the iceberg and we all try to hold on desperately. Soon the iceberg settles and I open my eyes.

"Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish Katara." Sokka states.

"You mean I did this?" she asks looking at Sokka and I, the only thing I could do was nod my head because honestly right now I just wanted to be on land.

"Yup, congratulations," I could tell Sokka was being sarcastic.

We're all leaning over the edge of the iceberg raft when suddenly the water in front of us begins to turn blue, I don' t know if Sokka and Katara saw it because they were still arguing but I know I'm seeing it. "Um guys," I say pointing at the water they both look towards the water and their eyes widen. Then an iceberg breaks through the water pushing the raft back.

Katara stands up and walks over to the new iceberg she looks closely at it. I stand up and walk over to Katara. "What do you see?" I ask Katara who points at the iceberg. I look at it and my eyes widen when I see something or someone in it suddenly whatever it is starts to glow.

"He's alive, we have to help!" Katara yells quickly grabbing Sokka's spear she runs over to the iceberg I follow her as Sokka yells after us.

"Sokka, Ember! Get back here! We don't know what that thing is!" Sokka yells. I look back at Sokka while Katara ignores him she skips across a few little icebergs and I look back and my eyes widen. Sokka passes me and skips across them too. I know I said I love waterbending and I love water but I can't swim. I sign and quickly jump across them just as Katara breaks the iceberg and it explodes open. A blue light then shoots towards the sky and I couldn't help but look up at it in 'awh'.

I look back at the iceberg than at Sokka and Katara, I look back up at the iceberg and I swear my eyes almost popped out of my head when I see a boy appear his eyes and arrows still glowing. Sokka shields his sister and raises his spear. "Stop!" he yells.

The boy stands up as the glow and residual energy fades. He then passes out and slides down the side of the ruin iceberg. Katara lunges forward and catches him. I run up to Sokka and look at Katara and the boy. "What just happened?" I whispered looking up at Sokka who looks down at him with wide eyes and shrugs his shoulder.

Sokka walks over to the boy and pokes his head with the blunt end of his weapon. My eyes widen and I quickly take away his spear. Katara looks down at the boy and turns him over so he's lying on his back. I sit down next to Katara looking down at the boy. He slowly opens his eyes and then his lips start moving. "I need to ask you something?" He whispers to Katara, I look over at Katara whose eyes are also larger than before.

"What?" Katara asks.

"Please come closer?" the boy says still whispering Katara leans in closer just as Sokka tries to take the spear away from me I pull it away from him and look back up at him. Sokka stick his tongue out at me. Who's the immature one how Sokka? I think to myself and look back at Katara and the arrow boy.

"What is it?" Katara whispers.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" Arrow boy asks in excitement, I raise an eyebrow at this and stand up and stand next to Sokka. It takes a minute for Katara to answer.

"Um…..sure. I guess," she says looking up at me then back down at Arrow boy. The next thing he does makes me take a step back. Arrow boy jumps up on his feet in one slow motion and rubs his head. Sokka yells and grabs the spear from my hand.

"What's going on here?" Arrow boy asks in confusion looking at Sokka, then me, then at Katara.

"You tell us! How'd you get in the ice?" Sokka asks poking the boy with the spear. "And why aren't you frozen?" The boy tries to battle the spear. I stomp over to Sokka and yank the spear away from Sokka and smack him in the head.

"You do not poke people you just meet Sokka," I say, "How would you feel if I poke you," I start poking Sokka and he tries to slap it away.

"Okay, okay, stop" I pull the arrow back and smile at Sokka before turning to the boy who's smiling at me then Sokka had to open his big mouth again he points at the boy.

"Why aren't you frozen?" He asks again.

"I don't know." The boy answers, he then gasps when a loud animal noise is heard he then begins frantically climbing back up the iceberg. He jumps over the lip of what is in fact now a crater and then disappears. I slowly walk over to Katara.

"I think weirdness is attracted to you?" I whisper to Katara earning a glare from her.

"Apaa, are you all right? Wake up, buddy." I hear the boy's voice we all make are way over to him and when we turn the corner I swear all of our mouths fell open. The animal then licks the boy opening its eyes the boy jumps in joy. "You're alright" he says hugging the animal. The animal stands up and shakes his fur.

"What is that thing?" Sokka almost yells the boy turns around.

"This is Appa my flying bison," the boy says proudly and Sokka just stares.

"Right," Sokka says then points at Katara, "And this is Katara my flying sister," he then points at me, "and Ember my pet monkey," remind me later to smack him in the face for that. The boy looked like he was about to reply until Appa starts to sneeze, he ducks and Appa proceeds to sneeze all over Sokka.

"That's for calling me a monkey," I tell Sokka who glares at me.

"Don't worry, it'll wash out." The boy reassures Sokka.

"Don't worry Arrow Boy, he deserved it," I tell the boy.

"You look like you need a hug Ember," before I could say anything Sokka wrapped his arms around me and then pulls away I have my eyes close and I could feel the snot all over me.

"Let's move on," I say not opening my eyes; I wipe then snot off my face.

"So do you guys live around here?" Arrow boy asks but before Katara could answer it Sokka starts talking first.

"Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy." Sokka says. Katara walks over to the boy.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell by the evil look in his eyes," Katara sarcastically says. I nudge Sokka on the shoulder and he looks down at me.

"Plus he was frozen in ice," I add.

"The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka" Katara says, "and the girl standing next to him is Ember our friend," I wave at the boy he waves back with a smile that seems to never leave his face, "You never told us your name," Katara says.

"I'm A…." before the boy could say anything else he sneezes but the part that leaves my mouth hanging open is he flew up in the air. "I'm Aang," the boy says landing on the ground, sniffles and rubs his nose. I look over at Sokka who also had his mouth wide open, I gently close it and he points at Aang.

"You just sneezed," Sokka starts, "and you flew ten feet in the air."

"Really, it felt higher than that?" Aang questions like this was normal Katara gasps causing me to look at her.

"You're an airbender!" Katara shouts.

"Sure am." Aang says proudly.

"Giant light beams, flying bison, airbenders; I think I've got Midnight Sun Madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense." Sokka turns around and walks off but stops when he gets to the edge of the iceberg I follow him.

"So you're going to swim home?" I ask.

"No," He says, "I'm going to…" He pauses.

"Well if you guys are stuck Appa and I can give you a lift." Aang says, I turn towards him, he airbends himself onto Appa's head I then notice the giant saddle on Appa. I always wanted to fly. I walk over to Appa and hesitate at first.

"Ember, don't touch it what if it eats you," Sokka says I look back at him and touch my heart.

"You're worried about me Sokka, how touching," I say sarcastically petting Appa, "See I'm not dead yet,"

"Yet?" Sokka questions.

"We'd love a ride, thanks" Katara says hoping on Appa she then helps me up.

"Oh no, I am not getting on that fluffy snot monster," Sokka protests.

"Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know before you freeze to death?" Katara asks.

"Or you could swim home," I add, "but you'll probably freeze to death sooner that way,"

Sokka looked like he was about to say something but stops himself he sighs and walks over to Appa and quickly gets on. He sits by me and folds his chest. "Someone's grumpy," I say chuckling at Sokka.

"I only came to protect my sister and friend if anything happens," Sokka states.

"Oh okay, whatever helps you sleep at night," I say patting Sokka's back.

"Okay, first time flyers, hold on tight, Appa, yip, yip," Aang says shaking the reigns only to have Appa make a low rumble. He flaps his huge beaver tail and then launches into the air. He spread his legs wide but then comes right back down into the water with a huge splash then begins to swim forward. "Come on, Appa. Yip, yip" Aang tries again.

"Wow that was truly amazing." Sokka blankly says.

"Appa's just tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky, you'll see" Aang tells us then makes a soaring through the sky motion with his hand; his eyes than land on Katara. A smirk appears on my face when a smile appears on Aang's face; he keeps his eyes on Katara.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Katara asks looking up at Aang.

"Oh, I was smiling?" Aang asks.

"Uuuuugh," Sokka makes a weird noise. A couple of minutes later Aang lies back on Appa's head. Katara then crawls towards Aang and they start talking. I look over the saddle down at the water. "Ember, your legs bleeding," I look down at my leg to see it was bleeding, I shrug my shoulder.

"I probably cut it on the iceberg or something," I say.

"You better get that checked when we get back," Sokka demands.

"Okay mother," I say looking over at Sokka laughing. "I'm going to sleep now," I say falling onto the saddle.

"Someone's tired," Sokka states.

"Go to sleep Sokka," I mumble slowly falling asleep but when I woke up I found myself on my bed in my Aunts home. I jolt forward looking around finding Mara sitting in the corner. Was Aang and Appa all a dream?

"Good morning," Mara says standing up.

"How did I?"

"Sokka brought you in, you were sleeping," Mara says, "He said that you would probably think that was sweet of him so he told me to tell you and I quote, "she was too stubborn to wake up" Mara chuckles and walks out of the house. My eyes widen and I quickly stand up and walk outside. We're back at the village. I make sure my black hair is still pulled up in a braid and walk around until I hear Katara speaking.

"Aang, this is the entire village. Entire village Aang,"

I push myself up to the front of the crowd and smile when I se Katara and Aang, so it wasn't a dream after all. I walk over to Katara who smiles at me I again wave at Aang he waves back. I then look at the village to see them all staring at Aang weird. "Uh, why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" Aang inspects is cloths for snot as Gran, Gran, Sokka's and Katara's grandma walks up to us.

"Well, no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my granddaughter, grandson and friend found you," Gran explains.

"Extinct?" Aang questions, I look over at him.

"Aang, this is my grandmother" Katara explains.

"Call me Gran, Gran" Gran says.

Sokka walks up to Aang and grabs his staff, "What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this." Sokka says and I thought he was going to poke Aang again but this time he pokes me in the stomach. Aang grabs the staff back,

"It's not for stabbing," Aang explains, "It's for airbending," He says opening the staff revealing red wings. A little girl runs up to us.

"Magic trick, do it again!" She says.

"No magic, airbending. It lets me control the air current around my glider and fly," Aang explains.

"Last time I checked, humans can't fly" Sokka states.

"Check again" Aang tells Sokka and before I knew it Aang was off the ground and soaring around. My eyes followed him as my mouth was wide open. Sokka stands next to me.

"You're going to catch flies," Sokka tells me but I choose to ignore him. I hear people around me talk about Aang's flying.

"He's flying," I point out looking at Sokka he makes a noise and walks over towards Katara. Aang lands and buries Sokka in snow; this kid might be my new favorite person. "Great, you're an airbender, Katara's a waterbender, together you can just waist time all day long," Sokka dramatically says causing me to punch him in the arm, Sokka rubs his arm and pretends I'm not there am I getting the silent treatment?

"You're a waterbender!" Aang asks Katara.

"Well sort of, not yet" Katara says looking at the ground then back up at Katara.

"All right. No more playing, come on Katara you have chores," Gran says walking up to us, "and Ember your Aunt wants you to go home," I nod.

"It's nice meeting you Aang," I say.

"It's nice meeting you to Ember," Aang says waving at me with a smile.

"You're not going to say bye to me?" Sokka asks acting hurt, I shrug my shoulders.

"I'm used to seeing you, it's no big deal," I joke turning around laughing and walk back to my small house. I walk in to see my aunt sitting down eating once again a smile forms on my face and I walk over to my small bed. "You won't believe the day I had today Aunt Mara," I say.

"I don't like that airbender, I don't think you should hang out with him," Mara says bluntly. My eyes widen and I turn towards her.

"You don't even know him," I defend Aang.

"You don't know him either," Mara adds, "He's trouble,"

I clench my hands and walk in front of Mara who continues to eat, "You've never liked my friends, first you didn't want me to hang out with Katara and Sokka and know Aang,"

"I'm just trying to protect you," Mara says putting down her bowl, "If anybody found out the truth about you, they will kick you out. Do you really think Sokka and Katara will be your friend after they find out your a part of the people who killed their mother," I glare at my Aunt, sure she's protective and sure we fight because she sometimes go overboard but she's never said something like that before.

"Just because I'm a firebender doesn't mean I'm bad," this time I defended myself.

"I don't want you hanging out with Aang, end of conversation," Mara says causing my hands to turn into fists; I could feel the familiar hint of burning in my hands. My back starts to slowly burn causing me to look at the ground. Even though I was little when my village was attacked I remembered everything.

"It's clear you hate firebenders so why did you take me with you when my father asked you too," I ask looking up at Mara.

"Your mom, my sister was dead and you where her little girl I couldn't say no," Aunt Mara tells me.

"Yes you could have," I tell her, "You've told me a million times how much you hate my father but you never got to know him because he was a firebender, like I said not every firebender is bad,"

"I said end of conversation," Mara says going back to eating before she could protest I walk out of the house hearing her call my name. I swallow the lump in the back of my throat and forced the tears back. I walk over to where I see Sokka.

"Ugh, Katara get him out of here this lesion is for warriors only," Sokka complains pointing at Aang. I walk over to Aang who's playing with the kids.

"Hey Aang," I smile,

"Hey Ember," Aang says.

"Having fun?" I ask he looks up at me with a smile I don't know why my Aunt didn't like Aang he was still a child.

"Loads," he responds.

"Stop, stop it right now," Sokka says to Aang, "What's wrong with you? We don't have time for fun and games with a war going on,"

"What war?" Aang hopes down from Appa, "What are you talking about?" he didn't know about the war? A part of me was jealous of Aang right there, I wish I never knew about this war but here I was with no family because of it.

"You're kidding, right?" Sokka asks. Aang's gaze shifts slightly off of Sokka to look at something behind him.

"Penguin," Aang yells and runs over to it. Sokka walk up to me.

"He's kidding, right?" Sokka asks me as Katara follows Aang who is following the penguin.

"I don't think he's kidding Sokka" I say folding my arms,

"How could he not have heard of the war!" Sokka explains throwing his arms in the air, I shrug my shoulders.

"It could have something to do with us finding him in ice?" I say looking at Sokka, "And I mean, he's just a kid, I'm kind of jealous that he doesn't know about the war," I tell Sokka, "I would give anything for this war to be over with, it's gone on for far too long,"

"Are you okay Ember?" Sokka asks me placing a hand on my shoulder, the scar on my back seemed to start hurting but I push the pain away, "You know if you ever need to talk I'm here right?"

"This is probably the first decent conversation we've had that didn't involve us being rude to each other," I say quickly changing the conversation. "Aren't you supposed to be training those little kids?" I ask pointing at the kids staring at us. "I could be your assistant?"

"You're a girl," Sokka jokes; I punch him in the stomach causing him to double over causing the kids to laugh. "Never mind," Sokka gasps.

"Weren't you the one who said earlier today that I was more of a boy than a girl?" I ask Sokka folding my arms.

"Sorry Ember," he says standing up, I smack him in the arm this time it was a playful slap after that Sokka goes back to teaching the kids as I watch sitting on a mound of snow my legs pulled up to my chest and my arms wrapped around my legs my head resting on my legs. A couple of hours later something bright catches my attention, I look over to see something shoot up in the sky my eyes widen and I stand up. I look over to see Sokka has seen it too, I look over and I knew from the pain in my back what it was. It was Fire Nation related and nothing could come good from that.


	3. The Avatar Returns

**The Avatar Returns **

"Where's Katara?" I ask looking over at Sokka who also had a worried expression on his face. We look back up at the sky and the flare wasn't there anymore. Sokka walks off leaving me standing along I could tell me was mad. I walk to the front of the village and waited for Katara and Aang to come back. When I see her and Aang walking in the distance I couldn't help but smile and run over to her and hug her, I also hugged Aang. "We've been worried about you," I tell them.

"Sorry," Katara says sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

"Didn't you see tha….." I was cut off when the children yell it wasn't scared but they were happy.

"Yay, Aang's back!"

Sokka walks up to us and points at Aang before I could stop him from saying anything foolish he begins to speak, "I knew it, you signaled the Fire Navy with that flare. You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?" Sokka asks and my eyes widen. Aang wouldn't do that? But where did that flare come from, I look at Aang.

"Aang didn't do anything. It was an accident" Katara defends Aang.

"So you guys did set of the flare?" I ask.

"Yeah, we were on the ship and there was this booby trap and well…" Aang pauses looking like he was clearing his thoughts; "We 'boobied' right into it" Gran walks up.

"Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!" Gran tells Katara. Wait? That means the fire navy would come here, would they? I felt my entire body start to tremble. You might think I'm a chicken but I'm not, everybody has something they're afraid of and I'm afraid of fire and there are going to be firebenders and it made me scared.

"Don't blame Katara" Aang yells surprising everyone, "I brought her there, it's my fault"

"Aha, the traitor confesses" Sokka yells in victory making me shake my head at him and cross my arms over my chest. "Warriors away from the enemy" he tells the children. The children walk slowly away from Aang. "The foreigner is banned from our village,"

"Aren't you being a little harsh Sokka," I ask looking at him.

"He put us all in danger Ember, are you siding with him?" Sokka asks me.

"I'm not siding with anyone," I tell Sokka, "I don't take sides," I yell at him.

"Listen to Ember Sokka, You're making a mistake" Katara yells.

"No, I'm keeping my promise to dad. I'm protecting you from threats like him" Sokka yells pointing at Aang. I've seen threats before and Aang wasn't one of them. He was just a boy for crying out loud.

"Aang isn't our enemy, don't you see? Aang's brought us something we haven't had in a long time, fun" Katara explains.

"Fun? We can't fight firebenders with fun" Sokka yells. I look around not wanting to listen to this conversation anymore. I look to find my Aunt watching at her tent a smirk on her face, my eyes widen.

"You should try it sometime," Aang tell Sokka.

"Get out of our village now" Sokka yells.

"Grandmother please don't let Sokka do this," Katara begs to her Gran, I've never really seen Katara beg before so this was something new. I look over to see my Aunt making her way over to us.

"Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right, I think its best if the airbender leaves," Gran says and my eyes widen in shock. I look over at Aang who looks hurt.

"Then I'm banished too!" Katara yells my eyes widen.

"Katara?" I was stunned.

"C'mon Aang, let's go" Katara says pulling Aang by the shoulder.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sokka asks pointing at Katara.

"To find a waterbender, Aang is taking me to the North Pole" Katara says folding her arms and for a moment Aang looks confused and then his face brightens.

"I am? Great" he says looking at Katara.

"Katara" Sokka yells and Katara stops, "Would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family?" Sokka asks and he wasn't yelling anymore. Aang looks over at Katara.

"Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family," Aang tells Katara he then starts walking forwards towards Appa.

"So, you're leaving the South Pole? This is goodbye?" I could tell Katara was hurt.

"Thanks for penguin sledding with me," Aang tells her putting a hand on Appa at the same time I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look behind me to see my Aunt.

"Where will you go?" Katara asks.

"Guess I'll go back home and look for the airbenders." Aang pauses and thinks for a moment, "Wow, I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that," this makes me chuckle. He then airbends

himself on top of Appa; "It was nice meeting everyone," Aang says waving at us, I wave back this time it was mostly a sad wave I didn't want Aang to leave. "Come on boy," He says to Appa and they walk off. Gran walks up to Katara.

"Katara, you'll feel better after you – "Gran says but Katara cuts her off.

"You happy now? There goes my once chance of becoming a waterbender" Katara stomps off. I look over at Sokka and saw he was thinking about something but before I could ask what he was thinking about my Aunt pulls me away from him she grabs me by the hand and takes me back to her house. I pull my hand away from her.

"I need to help Sokka?" I tell her, "If it's true the Fire Navy can be here any day,"

"That's why I need you to leave," my eyes widen, "If the Fire nation finds out who your father is, you'll have more than a scar on your back," was she actually trying to protect me again. What did she mean by that, she's not telling me something.

"I am not leaving," I say walking off towards Sokka who was talking to the little warriors, that's what he called them. I folded my arms over my chest once again and stop a couple feet away from Sokka I could still hear what he was saying.

"All right, ready our defenses, the Fire Nation could be on our shores any moment," Sokka tells the kids. I felt bad for them, being forced to fight this early in their lives. I was scared, I haven't seen a fire fighter since that day I lost my family but that didn't mean I would show it. A little boy raises his hand.

"But I got to go…" Sokka cuts the kid off.

"And no potty breaks," Sokka says I shake my head and walk off.

I was staring out the doors that lead away from the village debating if I should leave or not maybe Mara was right. I feel a tear trickle down my cheek; I quickly wipe it away and force the other tears down. I turn around when I hear noise behind me. Everybody was running, I look to see Sokka standing at the top of the snow gate protecting the village, a large fire ship boat comes into view my eyes widen.

"Sokka," I run over to Katara who was looking at her brother demanding him to come down. I grab onto her arm making sure she knew I was standing next to her. "Sokka, get out of the way!" Katara yells.

"Sokka" I yell, as the ship reaches the wall it collapses into a heap of ice and snow which tumbles back into the village. I was going to go over there and help him but Katara pulls me back by my hand, I look back at her who has a look of panic on her face.

The ship doors open and the first thing I see is a scar, I pull my eyes away from the fire bender and look for Sokka who runs up to the scar guy but let's just say Scar guy beat him. "Sokka," I yell wondering if I should whack him in the head again for being stupid or hug him for being brave or both.

The scar guys walks over to us Katara's hand still holding onto to arm. "Where are you hiding him?" he yells walking up to Katara, Gran, Gran and I. I couldn't help but glare at him has I feel Katara's grip on my arm tighten. He grabs Gran, Gran and pulls him forward. This time I was the one who holds Katara back. "He'd be about this age, master of all four elements?" my eyes widen, was he talking about the avatar? The scar guy gets angry and pushes Gran, Gran back and before I know it flames shoot out of his hands and around the villagers, scary us.

I swear my throat closed up when I saw the fire shoot out of his hands and the familiar heat of it, my eye glazed over in fear has I tighten my grip on Katara's arm hoping I didn't leave a bruise. I'm a fire bender terrified of fire, it makes my blood freeze over, my body to stiffen, and it reminds me of the day I lost everything. "I know your hiding him," he yells.

Sokka gets up, his face pain largely gone. He retrieves his weapon and charges at the scar boy with another warrior cry. Scar guy turns to him in annoyance. He dodges Sokka's charges and flips him over his head. Scar guy fires a blast of fire at Sokka. My eyes widen and I let go of Katara's arm and steps in front of her, my blood was bowling now. If he hurts Sokka….I will hurt him.

Luckily Sokka dodges the flame and throws his boomerang at the fire bender, caught by surprise he barley dodges the boomerang. He turns to look back at Sokka in anger, I step closer but the boomerang hits the fire bender in the back of his head flipping him over. My eyes widen, I cover my eyes and let out a small chuckle.

A little boy in the crowed then throws Sokka a spear, "Show him no fear," he shouts. The guy then starts to shoot fire once again and I take a step back worried about Sokka I keep one eye on him and the other one on the fire scar guy.

I gasp when Aang ride in on a penguin a smile forms on my face has he trips the fire bender. Aang smiles at us and at Sokka who walks to us and stands next to me rubbing his head. "Hey Katara, Sokka, Ember," he says with a smile.

"Hi, Aang thanks for coming," Sokka dryly says.

Aang turns to face the guy. "Looking for me?" Aang asks the fire benders eyes widen.

"You're the airbender?" he asks in shock.

I think we are all in shock right now.

"You're the avatar,"

And know we ALL are in shock.

"Aang," I hear Katara say, I look over at her, then I Look over at Sokka.

"No way," he says stunned. I then look behind me to see my Aunt standing by her tent once again, she didn't look surprised. What is going on here? I look back at Aang.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training, mediating and you are just a child," scar face says.

"Well you're just a teenager," Aang points out, this set something off and the fire bender blasts fire at Aang who cries out and I could see the fear showing on his face. All I wanted to do was help but the orange flames flickered towards me and I stepped closer to Sokka, fear also showing in my face.

Aang dissipates each blast as it strikes by twirling his staff in front of him but the dissipation doesn't block the fire from reaching the village though. My eyes widen as I grab onto Sokka's arm causing him to jump. The village cries out taking a step back. Aang looks back at us and I make eye contact with him for a second, I could see the fear in his eyes.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Aang asks turning around. Katara rushes forward before I could grab her.

"No, Aang, don't do this," She yells.

"Don't worry Katara, it'll be okay," Aang says a small smile on his face, "Take care of Appa for me until I get back," my grip on Sokka's arm tightens. Why did I feel like history was repeating it's self.

"Head a course to the Fire Nation, I'm going home," Scar face says and I glare at him. They board the ship and it was off. Everyone starts going separate ways as I slowly let go of Sokka's arm I look at Katara. Katara turns around and walks off her hands turning white from anger. Sokka follows her leaving me standing alone looking at the damage. I felt someone staring at me, I turn around facing my aunt, "You're getting your wish, I'm leaving," I say walking past her hitting her shoulder with mine.

I don't know why I said that yesterday, maybe it's because I'm tired of The Fire Nation stepping over the rest of us. I haven't seen Sokka or Katara since yesterday; I walk out of my 'house' and try to find them. I soon hear their voices. "We have to go after that ship, Sokka. Aang saved our tribe; now we have to save him," I hear Katara say.

"Katara I," Sokka begins but Katara cuts him off, I can now see them walking towards exit f the town.

"Why can't you realize that he's on our side? If we don't help him, no one will. I know you don't like Aang, but we owe him and I –"this time Sokka was the one to cut her off.

"Katara, are you gonna talk all day or are you coming with me?" Sokka asks pointing at something; I then see the canoe he has ready. I walk closer to them and fold my arms. Katara smiles and hugs Sokka, "Sokka," She yells happily, I snort. Sokka and Katara quickly turn around to see me.

"You guys better not be leaving without me or I'll have to punch someone," I say tapping my foot, "that someone happens to be Sokka,"

"Ember," Katara smiles and hugs me when I get over to them, "You're coming,"

"Can't let you two have all of the fun,"

"You do realize that there are going to be fire benders," Sokka says, he knows my fear of fire benders and fire.

"I'm helping Katara get her boyfriend back, I can get over my fear," I really don't know if I can get over my fear, let's see how that goes. Katara smacks my arm when I say boyfriend.

"Well then, get in. We're going to save your boyfriend Katara," Sokka says.

"He's not my –"Katara was cut off.

"What do you three think you're doing?" Gran, Gran says coming out of nowhere. We all stare at her with wide eyes. "You'll need these. You have a long journey ahead of you. It's been so long since I've had hope. But you brought it back to life, my little waterbender," she hugs Katara, then she hugs me which catches me off guard, "I hope you find what you're looking for," she whispers in my ear but before I could say anything she continues to talk, "And you, my brave warrior be nice to your sister and Ember," she points at him then hugs Sokka.

"Yeah okay," Sokka says.

"Aang is the Avatar. He's the world's only chance. You three found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his," Katara turns to the canoe.

"There is no way we're going to catch a war ship with a canoe," Katara states and a smile appears on my face when I turn around to see Appa, I hear Sokka mumble 'oh no,"

"Appa," I say smiling running up to him.

"You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't ya?" Sokka asks me and as I pet Appa. Katara laughs as she gets onto Appa, I climb on and the last to get on was Sokka. Appa jumps into the water and starts swimming. Sokka decided he should be the one driving so Katara's looking down at the water and I'm watching Sokka get frustrated at Appa.

"Go, fly, sour," he says drearily,

"Because he's going to listen to you when you say it that way," I say leaning my head in my hands; Sokka turns to glares at me then turns back around.

"Please Appa, we need your help. Aang needs your help," Katara says gentler.

"Up, ascend, elevate," Sokka adds.

"Sokka doesn't believe you can fly, but I know Ember does and I surly do," Katara says, "Come on, don't you want to save Aang," Appa rumbles in response but don't speed up or fly.

"What was it that kid said? Yee-ha, hup-hup, wahoo, hum, yip-yip" I let out a scream of surprise when Appa soars into the air and I hold on for dear life.

"You did it Sokka," Katara says ecstatically has I close my eyes, note to self, I don't like flying.

"He's flying, he's flying, he's" Sokka says happily and stunned but stops when Katara gives him a smug look, "I mean, big deal, he's flying," Sokka says, "Now let's talk about how Ember looks like she's holding on for dear life and looks like she just saw a ghost,"

"I will push you off Sokka," I mumble, "Apparently I don't like flying,"

"I can see that,"

"I will hurt you when my feet touch land," I pause, "Or boat,"

"I feel threatened,"

"Katara," I say and right after that I hear Sokka yell in pain and I knew Katara hit him for me. "Thanks,"

"No problem," Katara says and I open my eyes a smile forming on my face.

It felt like an hour or two has past of flying over water but I've finally felt comfortable with moving around sort-of. I still couldn't look down at the water like Katara is. "I see it," Katara yells and I look to see a boat and Aang and scar guy facing off.

"Appa," I hear a faint sound, I knew it was Aang.

Aang turns just in time to use his staff to block the scar guy. He uses his staff to fly and escape the blast, the scar guy almost falls overboard but doesn't and throws a couple of blasts at Aang. Before we knew it Aang falls into the water.

"Aang, no," Katara yells and if it wasn't for me pulling her back she would have fallen off of Appa.

I look back to see the water acting weird, then a wave forms in front of everyone's eyes and blasts the people on the boat overboard. I was stunned and in shock I let go of Katara and fall on my butt. "Did you see what he just did?" Katara asks also stunned. Aang was glowing?

"Now that was some waterbending," Sokka states as he lands Appa on the boat, I look to see Aang on the deck wobbling he falls and he stops glowing. Sokka and Katara jump off and I follow them, they get to Aang before I can and I just stand there listening from a distance.

"Aang, are you okay?" Katara asks kneeling down beside Aang, worry starts to feel my body and mind.

"Hey Katara, hey Sokka," a smile forms on my face when I hear Aang, he sounded drained, "Where's Ember," he asks.

"I'm over here," I say letting Aang know of my presents.

"Thanks for coming guys," Aang says.

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory," Sokka states and I laugh. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation because someone grabs my arm and spins me around. My eyes widen when a fist of fire goes straight to my face. I scream and duck landing on my knees.

"Ember," I hear Sokka yell, I look behind me to see Sokka with ice around his feet? Oh, Katara. He was chipping away, I look back up at the man who's aiming once again at me fire building up in his hands a smirk appears on his face. My eyes widen and I stand up pushing against his burning hands with my hands, he's eyes widen in shock along with mine. I push him back and run towards Sokka who finally got himself free and knew nobody saw what I just did because they were paying attention to Sokka.

I grab Sokka's hand and pull him towards Appa, we climb on and Sokka once again is flying Appa. "yip-yip" he yells and Appa flies into the air. I was breathing too hard, has I look back at the ship my eyes widen. I sit back down and run a hand through my hair. "How did you do that? With the water, it was the most amazing thing I've ever seen," Katara says happily. Aang looked sad, but I couldn't pin point why.

"I don't know I just sort of...Did it" Aang says.

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Katara asks.

"Because I never wanted to be," Aang says looking down, I small smile forms on my face has I stand up my body still trembling. I sit next to Aang and put my hand on his shoulder trying to make him less sad, he throws me a small smile.

"But Aang, the worlds been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war," Katara says I look up at her.

"And how am I going to do that?" Aang asks.

"Master all four elements," I shrug pulling my hand away from his shoulder.

"According to legend, you need to first master, water, then earth, then fire, right?" Katara asks

"That's what the monks told me," Aang says.

"Well, if we go to the North Pole you can master waterbending," Katara suggests, Aang smiles.

"We can learn together," Aang says.

"And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some firebender heads on the way," Katara suggests then looks at me, "And you'll be able to get over your fear of fire," I nod my head and look at the saddle.

"You're afraid of fire?" Aang asks putting a hand on my shoulder this time, I nod my head and look up at him giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, I am," I say

"Well, I'll help you get over that fear," Aang says happily, this kid was always happy, but it somehow brought a smile on my face. Aang then brings a scroll out of nowhere, "All right, but before I learn waterbending, we have some serious business to attend to," I get up and walk over to where Sokka is, who is flying App and sit down leaving Katara and Aang alone. I stare down at the water, my head resting in my arms.

"_Keep your sister safe," _my mom's voice feels my head.

"I'll keep my friends safe," I mumble before I fall asleep.


End file.
